pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Discharge
Blasting enemies with waves of frost and lightning isn't just a talent reserved for pure weavers of magic. With the Discharge skill, any combatant can channel accumulated charges into a swirling tower of seething energy. The composition of the blast varies depending on the type of charges consumed, dealing cold with Frenzy, fire from Endurance, and lightning from Power. Regardless of the charge type, surrounding foes are blown to bits. Skill Functions and Interactions All damage from expended charges is dealt simultaneously within a radius centered around the caster. Charge Bonuses: any bonuses granted from the charges that are being expended will be actively applied to that cast of Discharge. For example, expending 3 Power Charges and 3 Frenzy Charges will cause that cast of Discharge to have +150% increased chance to crit and the cast time will be decreased by 15%. Once Discharge is finished casting, charge bonuses will no longer apply. Gem Leveling }} |- ! 1 | 24 || 58 || 20 || 2–38 || 14–22 || 12–18 || || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || 64 || 22 || 2–44 || 16–25 || 13–20 || || 175,816 |- ! 3 | 30 || 71 || 23 || 3–50 || 19–28 || 15–23 || || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 77 || 25 || 3–57 || 21–32 || 17–26 || || 225,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 81 || 26 || 3–61 || 23–34 || 19–28 || || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 88 || 28 || 4–69 || 26–39 || 21–32 || || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 92 || 29 || 4–74 || 28–42 || 23–34 || || 528,465 |- ! 8 | 43 || 98 || 31 || 4–83 || 31–46 || 25–38 || || 644,165 |- ! 9 | 46 || 104 || 32 || 5–92 || 34–51 || 28–42 || || 860,401 |- ! 10 | 48 || 109 || 33 || 5–98 || 37–55 || 30–45 || || 1,038,201 |- ! 11 | 50 || 113 || 34 || 6–105 || 39–59 || 32–48 || || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 35 || 6–112 || 42–63 || 34–52 || || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | || || 36 || – || – || – || || |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 37 || 7–128 || 48–72 || 39–59 || || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 37 || 7–136 || 51–77 || 42–63 || || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 38 || 8–145 || 54–82 || 44–67 || || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | || || 38 || || || || || |- ! 18 | || || || || || || || |- ! 19 | || || || || || || || |- ! 20 | || || || || || || || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Early levels improved by around 20%. |- | align=center|0.9.12s || * Damage progression increased. By skill level 15, it's doing 29% more damage than before. |- | align=center|0.9.9 || * Slight buff to damage. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Discharge's damage has been nerfed. |- | align=center|0.9.5g || * Reduced the Critical Strike chance. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Reduced the damage. * Fixed Discharge not granting Charges for hitting/killing enemies. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Discharge has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Fire skills Category:Cold skills Category:Lightning skills Category:Spell skills Category:Area of effect skills